Cry
by swac twilight14
Summary: another song-fic, Mandy Moore's song... a walk to remember reference, This shows how Chad survived four years without Sonny


**HEY GUYS! New one shot! Ahhhh! Sooo I was watching A Walk To Remember and… you know what fangirls do, scream when the good part is being played, quote some lines, suggest some things (even though they can't hear you) scream "Run after her stupid!" when the character did something bad… yeah I just described the things I did while watching the movie… so this describes How Landon's four years of survival went without Jamie, or in this case, Chad's four years without Sonny**

No one's POV

Chad walked towards his new red Porsche and started it, It's the first year of Sonny's death, he sighed and touched the roses he bought for her and drive to the cemetery where he gave her the star he bought for her, the day she told him that she _loves_ him

"Afternoon Mr. Monroe" he said as he gently stroke Sonny's tomb and put the flowers he was holding on top of it

"Chad" Mr. Monroe bowed his head to his Son-in-law and sighed

"Thank you Chad" He said suddenly, Chad looked at him and quirked a brow

"You made all her wishes come true. And you love her as much as I love her mother" he smiled at Chad

"How can you not love her? She's amazing" Chad answered and Mr. Monroe chuckled at return "Yeah… she is"

Sonny's POV

I watch Chad and my dad talk and smiled, I'm with my mom now, she's with me watching the two men who changed our life….

*music begins* _four years ago_

**I'll always remember****  
****It was late afternoon****  
****It lasted forever****  
****And ended so soon****  
****You were all by yourself****  
****Staring up at a dark gray sky****  
****I was changed**

It's our last year in high school, I'm still a nobody until Chad _finally_ recognize me, that's when I knew that he actually knows _something_ about me, then I thought that I was the one helping him in order to have a better life, but the truth is, he's the one that's been helping me, He made me feel so…so free, so… _perfect_ ,but then the building of my life finished, I left him, God sent someone to pick me up, I left him with the videos we made over the summer as husband and wife**.  
****In places no one will find****  
****All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)****  
****It was there that I realized****  
****That forever was in your eyes****  
****The moment I saw you cry****  
****The moment that I saw you cry**

I remember the day I _knew_ that he was my strength, when I told him that I have Leukemia, I know how much pain that caused him…. I knew that he had planned so much for us, and I just destroyed it, but then, the list I made that will probably take me _forever _to make it come true, he did it, in one blink of an eye, he made my dreams come true, he made me see the comet by the telescope he made, he made be in two places at once, he gave me a tattoo, and he helped me achieve my ambition, _to experience a miracle_, He made me experience one by showing me that he _loves _me. And now, even though I'm just speaking to him through the wind, I can feel that he still loves me.**  
****It was late in September****  
****And I've seen you before (and you were)****  
****You were always the cold one****  
****But I was never that sure**

**You were all by yourself****  
****Staring up at a dark gray sky****  
****I was changed**

**In places no one will find****  
****All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)****  
****It was there that I realized****  
****That forever was in your eyes****  
****The moment I saw you cry**

I used to think that Chad Dylan Cooper is the jerk who can't show some good bone in his body, but I was wrong, I was truly wrong, during the times when he tutor the kids, the way he acted in front of everyone when they made me that inappropriate fliers, he's just… that, I can't even say a word, all I know is I'm wrong for thinking that Chad Dylan Cooper can't be serious in a relationship, and that he will not achieve something if he keeps on doing what he used to do.**  
****I wanted to hold you****  
****I wanted to make it go away****  
****I wanted to know you****  
****I wanted to make your everything**

**All right...**

I was looking at my father and Chad again, oh how I want to be with him, I miss him, I miss kissing him, I miss holding hand and hugging him…. I love him, with all my heart I love him, and he loves me, I know it.

**I'll always remember****  
****It was late afternoon****  
****In places no one will find******

**In places no one will find****  
****All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)****  
****It was there that I realized****  
****That forever was in your eyes****  
****The moment I saw you cry**

Chad's POV= normal

Sonny's POV= _Italized_**  
**later that day, I walked out the balcony, holding the telescope I gave to Sonny and point it at the star I bought for her and smiled

"Hello Sonny, I miss you" I said

_I smiled and waved at him _

"_I miss you too"_

I stepped back, Sonny!, I looked up the sky and watch Sonny star glow and twinkle**  
**"I love you baby" I said and blew a kiss at her

"_I love you too" I said_

I went inside and marched to our bedroom, I turn the TV on and placed our Videos, I first watched our wedding, then the summer days we spent together, I smiled at the TV when Sonny laugh and hugged me, how I miss that laugh, the next video is her

"Hey Chad, Thank you for everything baby, I love you!" she blew a kiss and laughed and waved good bye

"Love you too sonshine" I said and threw the remote somewhere and continued on watching it

**And that's it! Did you like it? Sorry for the mistakes!**


End file.
